Presente y Pasado
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Luego de 12 meses separados por una traición, Gray se encontrará a sí mismo deseando no haber sido tan tonto, tan terco ni tan cobarde (GRUVIA)
1. 18 Meses

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo esto solo por diversión.**

 **AN:** Contiene escenas Lemon en futuros capítulos. No soy de describir demasiado detalle, pero quiero sentirme libre de escribirlo lo mejor que pueda llegado el momento adecuado.

 **AN2: Esta historia está situada luego de Avatar, sin tener en cuenta la saga de Alvarez.**

 **Presente y Pasado  
** -Ikhny Shy

Tiró de la sábana húmeda con un movimiento violento, el objeto se enredaba entre las piernas desnudas de ambos desconcentrándolo de su intensa actividad. Al arrojarla al suelo deshaciéndose de la tela, sus manos volvieron a aferrarse con firmeza a las caderas de su compañera y arremetió con ferocidad continuando con el fervor que había sido interrumpido. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo y las exclamaciones se incrementaron al tiempo que él aceleraba sus embistes cada vez más potentes.

— Oh, sí! Gray… — Jadeó ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas y un hilo de saliva escapando de sus labios. Él se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su boca al oído de ella. Su aliento cálido acariciando el cuello de la mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

— Dime, Gray-sama… — Le demandó con un susurro grave, al tiempo que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus muslos y se aseguraba de entrar con fuerza en ella haciéndole sentir su presencia en todo su interior.

— Gray-samaaaaaah…

* * *

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo mojado de transpiración. Se movió hasta quedar sentado y descubrió que no estaba solo en la cama. A su lado, un manto de cabellos dorados se esparcían desordenados sobre la almohada, tapando el rostro de la chica que reposaba de espaldas a él. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Gray no tenía idea de quién era ella, ni le importaba.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, sin molestarse por ponerse al menos ropa interior. Estaba en su casa y allí podía pasearse desnudo todo lo que quisiera, aún con la presencia de alguien desconocido. Bebió leche directamente del cartón y luego se dirigió al living para recostarse en el sillón. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en el techo blanco y frunció el ceño enojado.

Su mente vagaba hacia los agitados momentos que habían transpirado en su habitación, no era la primera vez que una extraña invadía sus sábanas. Gray era un hombre apuesto y muy reconocido gracias a su estatus de Mago Clase S del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. Muchas mujeres lo deseaban y él no se hacía rogar demasiado, había Fullbuster para todas las que lo quisieran.

Pero solo por una noche. Él era muy claro y directo en ese punto. Si ellas aceptaban esa condición, se aseguraría de hacerla inolvidable. Sin embargo, él no las recordaría nunca. Su cuerpo respondía a las caricias y suspiros de sus ocasionales acompañantes, mas su conciencia lo abandonaba, dejándolo con el recuerdo de una noche perdida en el fondo de su memoria, cuando su piel disfrutaba del tacto, sabor y besos de la única mujer que amó.

La maga de cabellos color de cielo inquietaba sus pensamientos. Su imagen llegaba a su mente llenándola de sensaciones contradictorias, era su oscuridad y su luz a la vez. Quien alguna vez lo había perseguido por doquier y le profesara su amor cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba, tenía una herida tan profunda en su interior que ya no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Una herida que él mismo se encargó de marcar en sus sentimientos, arruinando todo lo que tenían, destruyendo la relación que en ese tiempo lo hizo tan feliz que terminó por asustarlo.

 **18 mese antes**

Veía su casa a la distancia y el camino le parecía mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era. Sus pasos cansinos y el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo hacían que la marcha le resultara más tortuosa. Gray suspiró, dejando caer su bolsa de viaje y la arrastró los metros que lo separaban de su vivienda…

— Comeré algo, me daré un baño y me iré a dormir. — Murmuró para sí mismo, dándose ánimos para avanzar. — Creo que dormiré toda la noche y todo el día de mañana. — Sonrió, pensando en cómo iba a disfrutar su descanso.

Pero no contaba que al llegar las cosas no serían como él lo venía imaginando.

Percibió algo extraño apenas dió el primer paso en el umbral de la puerta. Su casa olía deliciosamente bien. Frunció el ceño y avanzó el resto del camino, abandonando su bolsa en la entrada luego de haberla cerrado delicadamente para no hacer ruido. Con cautela, se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde allí provenía ese aroma exquisito que le hacía rugir el estómago, pero antes que su mano empujara la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando la intrusa en su casa…

— ¡Gray-sama! — Exclamó felizmente la maga de agua al encontrarse de frente con él — ¡Ya regresó ! — Y se lanzó con los brazos extendidos. Gray no tuvo tiempo ni energía para reaccionar, por lo que no pudo detenerla cuando ella se apretó contra su pecho, rodeando su torso en un abrazo.

— ¡Juvia! — Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos — ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?! — Juvia le devolvió una sonrisa.

— Juvia lo estaba esperando, Gray-sama.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — Le preguntó con algo de desconfianza, no muy seguro de querer saber aquello.

— Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua y pasó por debajo de la puerta. — Le respondió con simpleza y volteó para revisar lo que sea que tenía en el horno. Gray suspiró resignado.

— Oye… — Le dijo con tono severo. — No es correcto que hagas eso.

— ¿Está enojado, Gray-sama? — El mago de hielo se cruzó de brazos, muy seguro de decir que sí, pero Juvia sacaba del horno una bandeja de carne humeante que se veía mejor de lo que olía. Gray sintió que se le aguaba la boca, al tiempo que su estómago rugió desesperado por tener esa deliciosa comida dentro. — Parece que tiene hambre. — Le dijo ella luego de una risilla, dejando la bandeja de carne encima de la mesada. — Sería mejor si Gray-sama se diera una ducha rápida mientras Juvia termina de preparar la cena.

Tenía demasiada hambre, pero era cierto que apestaba. Maldijo a Natsu por lo bajo y se dirigió al baño para asearse, tratando de no pensar demasiado en por qué Juvia estaba en su casa.

Al salir de la ducha no se molestó en ponerse algo más que sólo ropa interior, pues sabía que, aunque se vistiera por completo, terminaría quitándose cualquier prenda extra que tuviera encima. Se acercó al comedor, donde Juvia le había preparado la mesa con mucho detalle y prolijidad; la carne asada en medio, dos fuentones con ensaladas, los utensillos para ellos dos dispuestos en lugares contiguos e incluso había un florero como centro de mesa con hermosas flores rojas que al usuario de hielo no le importaron demasiado.

La maga de agua regresó de la cocina, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja con pan, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, una expresión sorprendida en sus ojos por encontrarlo casi desnudo. Gray se encogió de hombros, ignorándola y se acercó a la mesa, Juvia despertó del trance, moviendo levemente la cabeza y terminó su trayecto hacia su silla. Quizás (razonó él) en sus pequeñas fantasías, Juvia no contaba con que estaría desnudo en esa especie de cena romántica que había preparado, pero el mago nunca le había dicho que cenarían juntos al volver, de hecho, no le había mencionado cuando regresaría de la misión.

— ¿Cómo supiste que regresaría hoy? — Preguntó, mientras ella comenzaba a cortar la carne. Gray no podía quitar la vista de la comida, la textura era tan suave que el cuchillo resbalaba por la superficie cortando con facilidad, la salsa deslizándose por los costados de lo que sería su platillo. El estómago de Gray se agitaba ansioso, el vergonzoso sonido llenando el silencio entre ellos.

— Juvia solo adivinó. — Respondió ella y le entregó su platillo. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin decir más. — Espero le guste, Gray-sama

Mientras cenaban, le dirigió pequeñas y sutiles miradas. Notaba la sonrisa radiante en sus labios y sus mejillas coloreadas, conociéndola esa cena estaba alimentando su (muy activa) imaginación. Por su parte, admitía que su presencia le traía cierta paz, y apreciaba la compañía tranquila luego de una larga semana en una misión asfixiante con su equipo. Además, la comida estaba exquisita, si él se hubiera cocinado algo al llegar no habría sido ni la mitad de bueno de lo que Juvia preparó para él.

— _Creo que podría acostumbrarme a una vida así. —_ El pensamiento cruzó su mente fugazmente, pero la sorpresa de haberlo tenido hizo que se atorara con la comida, haciéndole toser de pronto.

— ¡Gray-sama! — Juvia se levantó de un salto y le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, mientras Gray luchaba con la comida desviada. Al lograr retornarla a su curso natural, se incorporó lentamente en su asiento. Las palmadas en su espalda se convirtieron en suaves caricias sobre su piel desnuda, que solo buscaban calmar su arrebato. Él giró la cabeza, encontrando la intensa mirada de su compañera y se aclaró la garganta, desviando sus ojos hacia la superficie de la mesa.

— Lo siento. — Le dijo con voz ronca. Luego movió los hombros, reincorporándose, como mudo mensaje para que dejara de acariciarlo. Aunque comprendìa la buena acción de ella, sentir sus manos sobre su piel estaba poniéndolo algo nervioso.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Gray-sama?

— Sí, sí. Estoy bien — Juvia volvió a su lugar y ambos continuaron su cena en un silencio.

El placentero gusto de la comida pronto lo distrajo de la incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos y la paz volvió a rodearlos, llenando el ambiente con la armonía que tanto necesitaba. Recuerdos vagos de la convivencia anterior, antes de su infiltración en Avatar, invadieron su mente, recordándole que esa sensación de calma ya lo había abrazado tiempo atrás.

Al terminar la cena, dividieron la tarea de guardar todo lo utilizado (luego que Gray tuviera que insistir para que Juvia no acabara ocupándose de todo sola) Ella lavaba los utensilios, mientras él los secaba a su lado. La escena le resultaba cotidiana, y se sentía cómodo haciéndolo, como si hubieran hecho eso mismo todas las noches de sus vidas, como si todavía vivieran juntos, solos en una cabaña de un pueblo abandonado…

— Es muy tarde. — Dijo él, cuando terminaron de guardar las cosas.

— No es problema, Gray-sama. Fairy Hills no está lejos. — Respondió ella y le sonrió. Él la miró serio y suspiró

— No puedo dejarte ir sola a esta hora y realmente estoy muy cansado para acompañarte.

— No se preocupe, Juvia puede-

— Te quedarás aquí. — La cortó, ya impaciente. Caminando hacia la habitación para buscar algunas mantas. — ¡No, no dormiremos juntos! — Exclamó cuando la oyó acercarse y al voltear comprobó la sonrisa entusiasmada que se desvanecía en el rostro de la maga. — Yo dormiré en el sillón y tú puedes quedarte en la cama.

— Pero Gray-sama está muy cansado. Juvia dormirá en el sillón. — Replicó ella tercamente.

— No discutamos esto. De verdad necesito descansar…

— Por eso Juvia dormirá en el sillón y Gray-sama se repondrá de su misión durmiendo en la cama. Le hará bien, es realmente muy cómoda.

— ¿Cómo sabes… ? — Volvió a suspirar resignado al verle la expresión en los ojos y supo que no quería su respuesta. Sacó de su armario un juego de sábanas y una manta para luego dirigirse al living. Juvia le quitó las prendas de las manos, su mirada insistente le dijo que no aceptaría que él durmiera allí. — ¡Bien, tu ganas! — Se rindió.

— ¡Buenas noches, Gray-sama! — Lo saludó ella, su voz suave y cálida.

— Buenas noches, Juvia. — Respondió él, volteando a verla antes de abrir su puerta. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras la miraba preparándose para dormir.

Ya en su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Cansado, dejó salir otro suspiro y caminó hacia su cama. Sentía el peso de la misión en su cuerpo, por lo que se desplomó sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Podía percibir el sueño queriendo apagar su conciencia, sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y su mente se aligeró, quedando casi en blanco, rindiéndose al cansancio. Pero antes de entregarse al descanso, un aroma particular inundó su olfato desde la almohada. Curioso, hundió su nariz en ella y descubrió un perfume muy particular impregnado allí…

— _Juvia… ¿Cuántas veces dormiste en mi cama mientras no estuve aquí?_

Sonrió para sí mismo e inconscientemente, su rostro volvió a hundirse en la suave almohada, quedándose dormido rodeado del dulce olor del shampoo de Juvia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AN:** Gracias por haber leído hasta acá! Espero les haya gustado.

Hace mucho tiempo que quiero escribir una historia así y ha sido difícil solo con los borradores, hasta tuve que hacer una línea de tiempo para mantener la coherencia de las cosas que irán pasando!

Para que tengan en mente cómo vendrá esto… Se contará la historia del pasado, pero el presente seguirá corriendo, así que también cuenta una historia…Básicamente son 2 historias en 1, pero entrelazadas. Estoy muy ansiosa por cómo resultará el desarrollo de esto, porque es complicado (puede salir muy bien o ser un desastre!)

La mitad del fic estará con la perspectiva de Gray, luego cambiaré a Juvia y el final… bueno ese no lo planeé todavía…

Como es difícil, todos los comentarios me vendrán muy bien! Ya sea para dar ánimos o para puntualizar algún error, o advertirme que es un desastre, todo servirá si es para ayudar a mejorar!

Saludos!

Ikhny


	2. Desayunos

Capítulo 2: Desayunos

Las mañanas eran difíciles para Gray, sobretodo aquellas en las que despertaba en su sillón. El mueble era cómodo, no podía quejarse por eso y le agradaba echarse allí de vez en cuando. Pero despertar en ese lugar por las mañanas, significaba que otra vez tenía compañía en su casa.

Sus acciones no eran inconscientes, no desconocía lo que había ocurrido en su cama por la noche, pero no se sentía bien una vez que el fuego estaba apagado y el hielo volvía para alojarse en su interior, dando una sensación de vacío bastante incómoda.

Además, tenía hambre.

Esperó pacientemente, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, mientras los sonidos desde la habitación le indicaban que su compañía ocasional se estaba preparando para marcharse. Gray no tenía intenciones ni de verla partir, prefería simular estar dormido y evitarse la incomodidad de despedirse. Había aprendido esa lección cuando una de las mujeres pretendió extender su estadía hasta el desayuno, fue desagradable tener que echarla fríamente y más por la sensación de aversión que le producía el pensar en alguien _más_ cocinando para él.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente y esperó unos largos minutos antes de descubrir su rostro, su mirada se fijó en el techo y el silencio inundó sus oídos incrementando la sensación de vacío. Con un suspiro se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al baño para comenzar su día.

El agua tibia de la ducha lo ayudaba a despejar su mente. Dejaba que lavara su cuerpo recorriéndolo íntegramente, su rostro, sus brazos, su torso. Cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar por el líquido que caía de la ducha, sintiendo sus caricias por la piel y extendió sus manos para que las gotas se deslizaran entre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su mente lo invadía de sensaciones pasadas y le recordaba el verdadero significado de disfrutar el contacto con el agua.

Al salir del baño, con el líquido chorreando por su cuerpo, dejando algunos charcos en el camino, se dirigió a la habitación. Ignoró las sábanas revueltas que se esparcían por el suelo y la ropa interior colgada desprolijamente de una silla. Eligió prendas al azar y salió de allí rápidamente.

Su estómago rugió al pasar por la cocina, pero él ya no desayunaba allí. Menos luego de haber despertado en el sillón. Tomó sus llaves y salió de prisa, permanecer más tiempo en su hogar lo asfixiaba. Necesitaba huir rápido antes que los recuerdos volvieran a arremolinarse en su mente.

* * *

Tenía la idea de escoger una misión para alejarse de la ciudad unos cuantos días. Necesitaba escapar un tiempo de la nostalgia y permanecer en su casa no ayudaba. Pero al abrir las puertas del Gremio, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en ese manto de cabellos azulados que le quitaba el sueño por las noches de los últimos doce meses, allí, de pie frente al tablero de misiones, Juvia buscaba su próximo trabajo.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta al verse frustrado. Caminó hacia la barra con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Mirajane lo recibió con una sonrisa amable, mientras el chico apartaba un banco para sentarse.

— Buen día, Gray.

— Buen día, Mira. — Le respondió con tono hosco y sin mirarla. Sus ojos fijos en la superficie de madera de la barra.

— ¿Lo de siempre?

— Sí. — Lo de siempre era un café doble y un brownie. No podía ser más obvio en su estancamiento, le molestaba ser consciente de eso, pero no hacía nada para evitarlo.

— Mira-san, — Su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla. Estaba parada a su lado, podía sentir su propia piel erizarse, anhelando el contacto. Se mantuvo estático, con la mirada fija en un punto vacío de la barra. — Juvia tomará esta misión. — Se oía tan feliz como siempre, su voz resaltando entre el bullicio de Fairy Tail.

— Oh, Juvia. Sabía que te interesaría esa cuando la colgué hoy temprano. — Gray sonrió levemente, podía adivinar que tipo de misión era.

— A Juvia le encantan este tipo de trabajos. — Aunque no la mirara directamente, el Mago de Hielo podía imaginar la sonrisa radiante en su compañera, tuvo que obligarse a mantener la vista en la barra y permanecer lo más indiferente posible. — Volverá en una semana.

— El tiempo estimado es de tres días. — Respondió Strauss, inclinando levemente la cabeza, mientras leía la petición en sus manos.

— Juvia tiene que ir a otro sitio luego de terminar el trabajo. — Respondió. El chico de cabellos negros agudizó su oído al escuchar aquello, la curiosidad picando su cuello buscando que girara a ver a su compañera.

— De acuerdo. Te esperamos en una semana.

Gray se permitió inclinar un poco su cabeza para verla salir del Gremio, pero antes de abrir la puerta, ella volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron. Notó como el brillo alegre que caracterizaban sus iris azules se teñían de una oscura tristeza, pero al desviarle la mirada y dirigirla a Mira, ella volvió a sonreír.

— Adiós, Mirajane-san!

Extrañaba demasiado su sonrisa…

 **18 meses antes…**

Al despertar lo primero que llegó a su consciencia fue el aroma del café recién preparado, acompañado de la dulce fragancia a chocolate. Se levantó, apartando las sábanas de un tirón, sintiéndose contento, podría acostumbrarse a un despertar tan delicioso.

Caminó a la cocina, arrastrando los pies, siendo atraído por la fragancia de la comida. Juvia estaba colocando brownies en una bandeja, vestía un delantal rosado sobre su vestido azul habitual y sus manos estaban cubiertas por enormes manoplas de cocina que hacían juego con su delantal. Gray se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras la observaba perdida en su pequeño mundo de fantasías. Adivinaba que ella ya tenía planeado dormir en su casa incluso antes que él lo sugiriera. No podía evitar preguntarse cuántas sorpresas más tenía preparadas la Maga de Agua con la idea (nada sutil) de instalarse en su casa.

Él ya tenía experiencia con los "planes" de Juvia, pues tuvo una actitud similar cuando habitaron juntos aquella casa al disolverse el Gremio. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño y su mirada bajó a las cerámicas del suelo. Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes… Juvia sí tenía un lugar propio donde estar, no había "necesidad" de vivir con él como en aquella oportunidad…

— Buenos días, Gray-sama — Escuchó que lo saludaba y levantó la vista a ella, quien lo recibía con una sonrisa contagiosa. — Juvia preparó el desayuno.

— Sí. — Respondió devolviendo el gesto, curvando los labios levemente. — Pude olerlo desde la habitación.

— Espera en el comedor, Gray-sama. Juvia servirá el desayuno en un momento. — La chica comenzó a empujarlo de la puerta.

— ¿Eh? pero… — Se quejó — Quiero ayudar.

— Hoy no

Resignado, el joven se acomodó en la mesa para esperarla. Apoyó su mano sobre su palma abierta y miró distraídamente hacia la cocina. Tenía que reconocer que era una forma de despertar bastante inusual, pero divertida. Volvía a tener la sensación de cotidianidad, como si así debieran ser todas sus mañanas.

Juvia apareció llevando las tazas con café y los brownies en una bandeja grande. Los ojos de Gray se fijaron en los cuadrados de chocolate que aún despedían algo de humo llevando la fragancia intoxicante a su olfato…

— Juvia preparó brownies. — Le informó ella, pero Gray no le contestó, concentrado en observar la tentadora textura de su próximo bocadillo. — Es recomendable esperar a que se enfríen para comerlos. — Le dijo, colocando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa. — Pero Gray-sama no parece dispuesto a esperar.

No lo estaba. A penas la bandeja tocó la mesa, la mano de Gray se abalanzó sobre ellos como si fuesen un tesoro. No estaban del todo calientes, la Maga de Agua los había dejado reposar sabiendo que él no esperaría para comerlos. Agradeció que conociera su tendencia voraz y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. Juvia no esperaba el gesto, un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y Gray se obligó a desviar la vista consciente del efecto que tuvo en ella…

— Están deliciosos. — Le dijo, con la boca llena de chocolate, algunas migas escapando de sus labios al pronunciar el halago.

— Que alegría que te gusten, Gray-sama! — Se veía realmente satisfecha con su trabajo, como si hubiera conseguido un gran logro con solo servirle el desayuno. Por un instante, el chico de cabellos negros deseó poder hacer algo por ella también, algo que demostrara lo agradecido que estaba por sus esfuerzos. Pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, suponiendo que cualquier gesto que él pudiera tener podría ser malinterpretado por la joven, Gray quería cuidar de no darle falsas esperanzas, no lastimarla.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión, Gray-sama? — La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bebió un sorbo corto de café, el sabor amargo contrastando con lo dulce del chocolate.

— Todo iba bien, hasta que el idiota de Natsu destrozó parte del pueblo. — Gruñó frunciendo el ceño. — Perdimos la mitad de la recompensa por pagar los daños.

— Natsu-san debería ser más cuidadoso. — Comentó ella con un suspiro. — Es una lástima que no puedan tener su pago completo.

— Lucy es quien más lo lamenta. — La mención de su compañera de equipo siempre traía un gesto amargo al rostro de la chica de cabellos azules. Gray lamentó haberla nombrado, podía sentir el peso de la tensión en Juvia.

— La Rival del Amor siempre tiene problemas con su renta. — Aunque quería sonar empática con Lucy, en su voz se notaba que prefería no mencionarla. El Mago decidió desviar el tema, para volver la atmósfera cómoda a la mesa.

— Y ¿Cómo fue tu misión? — Al preguntarle aquello, se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre los trabajos que solía tomar y no pudo evitar sentir interés por las elecciones de su compañera en ese sentido.

— Las misiones de Juvia no son tan interesantes como las tuyas, Gray-sama.

— ¿Porqué dices eso? — Bebió otro sorbo de café. Sus ojos fijos en los de su compañera, quien se mostraba algo timida por tener el foco de atención en ella.

— Juvia… — Ella se sirvió un cuadrado de brownie distraídamente, buscando que la acción la ayudara a calmar sus inesperados nervios. — El último trabajo de Juvia fue desviar el cauce de un río. — Le informó simplemente, restándole importancia al tema.

— Oh, pero eso es impresionante, Juvia! — Exclamó honestamente. No se imaginaba cómo podía hacer algo así.

— ¿De verdad lo crees, Gray-sama?

— Claro que sí. Dime como fue.

— Era un pueblo en medio de las montañas. En la última temporada llovió demasiado en la zona y el río que corría a las afueras del lugar se desbordó. — Le dio un mordisco al brownie antes de continuar. Gray la escuchaba atento, mientras ella enfocaba sus ojos en el líquido oscuro de su taza de café, todavía tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y una sonrisa en su rostro. — Los habitantes construyeron un desvío y con la magia de Juvia pudimos llevar el agua a una zona más seca. — Ella tomó la taza con ambas manos y se encogió de hombros, el recuerdo acrecentando su sonrisa. — La gente del pueblo estaba muy feliz. — Su voz sonó suave y melodiosa. Giró la cabeza, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y Gray se sintió perdido en ese azul profundo. — Juvia ama hacer esos trabajos, cuando la gente es feliz gracias a su magia.

Solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le sonrió. Entendía las emociones de Juvia y se sentía demasiado bien ser consciente de eso. Su mente asoció su anécdota con el pasado oscuro de la Maga de Agua, siempre rechazada y apartada por culpa de la lluvia que la acompañaba a todos lados. Ahora podía usar su poder para traer felicidad a las personas, contrastando su pasado con un presente lleno de satisfacciones y alegrías.

Le pidió que le contara más, otros trabajos, aventuras y hazañas. Había mucho más de ella de lo que conocía y él se sintió ávido por saberlo todo. Pronto la conversación se vio monopolizada por anécdotas de la chica de cabellos azules, quien al principio se veía tímida por contarle aquello, pero al dejarse llevar por sus propias historias, las palabras fluyeron con mayor facilidad y sus usuales expresiones adornaron los relatos con la magia de su personalidad. Gray se sintió hipnotizado por sus palabras, por su expresividad, por ella…

Terminaron el desayuno y él se encargó de lavar y guardar todo. Juvia quiso ayudar, pero Gray aprovechó la oportunidad para vengarse que lo haya echado de la cocina antes, siendo él esta vez quien la empujaba afuera. Mientras él se ocupaba de eso, ella acomodó las mantas del sillón para que fueran guardadas.

— Ya está todo limpio. — Le dijo con orgullo, mientras secaba sus manos con un trapo. Juvia guardaba el delantal y las manoplas en una valija grande que había dejado sobre el sillón. — ¿Qué haces?

— Juvia prepara sus cosas para llevarlas a Fairy Hills. — Respondió ella simplemente y cerró la valija. Gray frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Te irás?

— Sí, — Le dijo con simpleza, sin advertir la sorpresa en la pregunta de su compañero. — Juvia quería recibirte cuando volvieras de tu misión. — Bajó la maleta del mueble y le sonrió ampliamente. — A Juvia le gustó mucho compartir la cena y el desayuno contigo, Gray-sama.

— Sí, claro…

No agregó nada más y trató de ignorar la incomodidad que repentinamente atacaba su estómago. No podía pedirle que se quedara… Si lo hacía, ella se daría falsas esperanzas. La miró de reojo, disimuladamente. La chica todavía sonreía satisfecha, mientras arrastraba su valija hacia la puerta.

De pronto tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que no quería que ella se marchara. Deseaba cenar con ella, hacer los quehaceres juntos, vivir a su lado y despertar cada mañana sabiendo que Juvia estaba allí. Aquello lo asustó. Se sintió vulnerable, frágil. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el miedo suprimió el deseo.

Si ella no se estuviera yendo por decisión propia, su temor estaría sacándola en ese momento de la casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AN** **:**

 **FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS!** y en especial a mi hermosa OTP, Gruvia!

Que bueno que llegué a actualizar para esta fecha! Como algunos saben, estoy escribiendo un fic por San Valentín, pero el tema es un amor… digamos que poco romántico… así que me alegra haber podido terminar el capítulo de esta historia para hoy :)

Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo! Si bien me costó acomodar bien las ideas para que el relato fluyera lo mejor posible, una vez que comencé a escribir de las historias de Juvia me emocioné tanto que no pude dejar de escribir. No sé si ya lo había mencionado, pero amo a la Maga de Agua! Me encanta escribir sobre ella y más desde la perspectiva de Gray. Así que disfruté mucho escribiendo esto.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado también y agradezco enormemente los comentarios al primer capítulo! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado :)

Lo único que me dio algo de inseguridad es que ustedes sientan que este capítulo es igual al anterior. Juvia y Gray van a compartir varias comidas juntos, es la forma que ella encontró de acercarse más a él, pero no serán todos iguales…

Este mes tengo un montón de cosas para escribir (me metí en dos desafíos que me llevarán algo de tiempo) Así que recién seguiré con esta historia para fines de Marzo. Lo sientoooo!

For those who read my story in English. I already sent the translation to my Beta, she may take a week or so in having the corrections done. So, be patient, please! I'll update it as soon as I can :)


	3. Enfermería

Capítulo 3: Enfermería

Respirar la paz en el Gremio no era usual, por lo que el Mago de Hielo pensaba disfrutar su desayuno sumergido en esa calma silenciosa. Una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en sus labios al ser consciente del motivo de tanta armonía: el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Maga de Espíritus salieron juntos de misión.

Últimamente sus compañeros pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos y buscaban excusas para estar solos, Gray se tentaba de burlarse de ellos, pero no quería arruinar las cosas para Lucy distrayendo a Natsu con peleas absurdas. Quizás si los dejaba en paz el idiota come-llamas podría descubrir sus propios sentimientos y dejar de actuar como un niño…

Pero su mañana no seguiría con la misma tranquilidad para el mago, las puertas del lugar se abrieron y él se tensionó al reconocer las voces de los recién llegados. Su desayuno formando una bola pesada en la boca de su estómago le hizo perder el apetito...

— ¡Gajeel-kun deja de regañar a Juvia! — Se escuchó que la Maga de Agua se quejaba mientras entraba al gremio con su compañero, ambos mirándose claramente molestos.

— Es que eres desesperarte — Respondió el Dragon Slayer de Hierro alzando la voz por sobre el bullicio de Fairy Tail.

— Tú también y Juvia no te anda gritando todo el tiempo por ello. — Dando por terminada la discusión la chica de cabellos azulados se dirigió al tablero de misiones.

— ¡Oye! — Gritó su amigo y la siguió todavía molesto. — No me ignores y además... ¡No pensarás ir a otro trabajo! ¿Estás loca? — Siguió, con el mismo tono. Ella no le respondió y continuó su búsqueda entre las ofertas de trabajo.

Gray observaba la interacción desde la barra. La relación de los ex-Phantom Lord siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver, el chico se mostraba exasperado por las actitudes de su compañera y ella solía ignorarlo por completo, sin embargo entre ellos había un lenguaje único y silencioso que hablaba de un vínculo inquebrantable. El Mago de Hielo trataba de lucir indiferente ante la escena, como desde hacía un año venía aparentando, pero Juvia se veía demasiado adorable con sus mejillas infladas y esa expresión de terquedad en sus ojos, solo Gajeel podía sacar de ella esa reacción particular y lograr exasperar a la normalmente calma Maga de Agua.

— Vaya, Juvia está buscando otro trabajo. — Dirigió su atención a Mirajane quien, preocupada, fijaba su vista en los recién llegados — No debería esforzarse tanto, puede hacerle daño.

— Suena como si la estuvieras subestimando. — Respondió él sin pensarlo — Ella sabe lo que hace

La barman lo miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió con simpatía. Gray agradeció que no comentara nada de sus palabras. Una tristeza sutil nubló sus facciones al comprender que ni ella ni nadie esperaban algo de la pareja hielo-agua que alguna vez fuera fuente de varios chismoseos. Todos sabían que la relación entre él y Juvia era un caso perdido.

Una mano pesada golpeó violentamente la barra a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltado el Mago de Hielo levantó la cabeza para encontrar la fiera mirada del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

— Escúchame, pedazo de imbécil, — Su voz sonaba como un gruñido gutural peligroso y amenazante. Gray no le temía, pero cualquier otro podría haber mojado sus pantalones — Si te atreves a mirarla otra vez yo mismo te arrancaré los ojos.

No era la primera vez que lo amenazaba, Gajeel tenía ganas de darle una paliza hacía tiempo y él pensaba que las cosas serían más fáciles si lo hiciera de una vez. Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, esperando que ese fuese el día que el chico de larga melena negra descargara su ira contra él, mas no sucedió. El fiero mago se sentó en la mesa donde lo esperaban Levy y Panther Lily, la compañía de la Maga de Escritura amainaba la furia del Dragon Slayer rápidamente.

— Mira-san! — Gray ignoró la voz feliz de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar bebió un trago largo de su jarra, resistiendo el impulso de girarse para verla. — Juvia se irá a esta misión!

No le temía a las amenazas de Gajeel, ni a ser juzgado por sus compañeros presentes. A lo que Gray realmente le temía era a sus propios sentimientos y a esa creciente necesidad de eliminar esa distancia que existía entre él y Juvia. Ese alejamiento que meses atrás parecía algo imposible que pudiera suceder entre ellos.

 **17 meses antes**

Observaba a Natsu y Lucy discutir la siguiente misión que tomarían. La maga de espíritus necesitaba reunir urgente el dinero para su renta, por lo que eligió una misión particularmente difícil que pagaban muy bien. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego estaba entusiasmado por salir de aventura y era ese mismo entusiasmo lo que preocupaba a sus compañeros: Lucy no podía darse el lujo de perder parte de la recompensa por alguna actitud desmedida de su amigo.

Distrajo su atención de su equipo al escuchar la voz de la Maga de Agua por sobre el bullicio del resto de los presentes. No era común que ella gritara, pero había cierto mago que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Gajeel empujaba las puertas del gremio con violencia mientras descargaba su ira contra su compañera, quien claramente prefería ignorar sus exabruptos…

— Juvia ya no quiere escuchar tus quejas, Gajeel-kun.

— Pues me importa una mierda lo que quieras. — Gruñó el mago — Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Lo que hiciste fue peligroso.

— Estás subestimando a Juvia. — Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y dirigió su mirada al salón, claramente buscando a alguien. Cuando sus ojos azules recayeron en los suyos, Gray sabía que debía prepararse para la embestida. — ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡Oye! ¡No hemos terminado! — Bramó Gajeel viendo como se alejaba para ir a la mesa del Equipo Natsu.

— Gray-sama, ¡Juvia te extrañó tanto!. — Exclamó ella y abrazó su cuello efusivamente, él la tomó de los brazos para alejarla, pero cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto descubrió que tenía vendas desde los codos hasta las muñecas. Al apartarla también reconoció una gasa cubriendo parte de su mejilla y otro vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza a la altura de la frente.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó, permitiendo su preocupación filtrarse en el tono de su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza levemente.

— Nada grave, Gray-sama.

— Nada grave. — Ironizó Gajeel llegando a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Por la expresión en su rostro se podía ver que estaba realmente cabreado. — ¿Porqué no le cuentas a tu "Gray-sama"? — Lo último lo dijo como burla, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa sarcástica. Juvia revoleó los ojos, desestimando las palabras de su amigo.

— Estás exagerando, Gajeel-kun.

— Estos vendajes no parecen una exageración. — Intervino Gray sintiéndose repentinamente molesto. Verla herida le traía una sensación pesada y desagradable. Una preocupación que se anidaba en la boca de su estómago. Miró al Dragon Slayer de Hierro esperando que él le aclarara algo de lo sucedido.

— Que te cuente ella si quiere. — Gruñó el chico de largo cabello negro. — Yo ya acabé como niñera por hoy.

El mago siguió su camino hacia la mesa del Equipo Shadow Gear y se desplomó junto a Levy, quien solo distrajo su atención del libro que leía para brindarle una sonrisa pequeña, luego volvió a sumergirse dentro del grueso tomo que tenía en sus manos. Gajeel apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, notoriamente calmando su ira con solo la cercanía de la chica de cortos cabellos azules.

— Vamos. — Gray tomó a su compañera de la mano para guiarla hacia la enfermería.

— ¿Gray-sama? — Escuchó su voz nerviosa detrás de él y prefirió no voltear a ver su rostro, que adivinaba estaba totalmente sonrojado.

— Esas vendas necesitan cambiarse. — Le respondió secamente. — Y vas a explicarme cómo fue que te lastimaste tanto.

* * *

Lo miraba atentamente, cada movimiento, cada expresión. Gray no quería saber qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la chica mientras él se ocupaba de reunir todos los elementos necesarios para atender sus heridas, lo único que esperaba era que no malinterpretara sus intenciones. Haría exactamente lo mismo por cualquiera de sus compañeros. O de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Colocó las vendas nuevas, algodón y desinfectante para heridas sobre una bandeja pequeña de metal. Luego se dirigió hacia la camilla donde ella lo esperaba sentada.

Gray enfocó su atención en la tarea de cambiar los vendajes. Algo le decía que las curaciones anteriores habían sido obra de Gajeel y casi se podía imaginar al Dragon Slayer de Hierro curando torpemente a su compañera mientras la regañaba por los descuidos.

Al desarmar completamente las vendas de uno de sus brazos descubrió una extensa marca roja en su piel levemente hinchada que se extendía por el largo de su antebrazo. Frunciendo el ceño, el Mago de Hielo trazó el contorno de la herida con la yema de sus dedos, sin pensar que su acción podía enviar un mensaje equivocado. Ignoró el sonido de sorpresa que emitió Juvia por el contacto de su caricia y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje en el otro antebrazo para encontrarse con otra quemadura enrojecida más leve que la anterior. Sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse por el exterior de la marca de forma inconsciente. Un sentimiento frío como su propio hielo lo inundó por dentro, ver semejantes heridas en la piel de Juvia le traían un dolor desconocido y perturbador que casi lo tienta a depositar pequeños besos en sus cicatrices… en lugar de eso, continuó con las caricias inconscientes.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? — Preguntó en un susurro bajo. La sintió temblar levemente, insegura.

— Juvia… — Comenzó ella, su voz algo perdida mientras se fijaba en cómo sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su piel. — Solo estaba protegiendo al cliente.

— El desinfectante no servirá. — Se dijo más para sí mismo que para ella y se obligó a apartar las manos de ella para así buscar algo más apropiado para las quemaduras.

Se daba cuenta de la atracción que había surgido en ese momento, de lo bien que se sintió al acariciarla y de la repentina tentación por besarla. No era la primera vez que ella lo hacía sentir así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Gray tuvo que resistir la necesidad de abandonar la enfermería y dejarla allí sola. Un miedo irracional que surgía como respuesta a un sentimiento prohibido.

Buscó una crema más apropiada para las quemaduras y volvió a su lado para comenzar el tratamiento, hidratando la piel afectada por el calor. Levantó la mirada para observar su reacción ante el contacto con la crema encontrando sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos acuosos...

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó preocupado. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No, Gray-sama… — Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla rosácea. — Juvia solo se siente muy feliz. — Respondió y le regaló una sonrisa. — Nunca pensó que Gray-sama cuidaría así de ella.

— No debería sorprenderte. — Le dijo, volviendo a su tarea. — Lo haría por cualquier compañero.

— Sí. — El aire se le atoró en la garganta, sintiendo el peso de la mentira. — Juvia sabe eso. Pero igual se siente feliz.

— Sigue contándome, ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Gajeel-kun y Juvia se enfrentaron a un grupo de magos que secuestraron al hijo de un cliente. —Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. — Uno de ellos era un usuario de fuego.

— Pero tú… eres resistente al fuego.

— Sí, Juvia lo es. — Respondió. — Pero el enemigo había disparado contra el rehén. Juvia lo defendió interceptando el ataque con su cuerpo. — Gray frunció el ceño molesto ante el relato.

— Podrías haber usado Water Lock para defenderte a tí y al cliente. — Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Juvia parecía entre sorprendida y conmovida, sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido mientras sus cejas se juntaban en confusión.

— Juvia… — Inclinó la cabeza a un lado — Gray-sama conoce bien la magia de Juvia

— Claro que sí. — Respondió rápidamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían. — Hemos peleado juntos varias veces. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio. La urgencia por salir del reducido espacio de la enfermería comenzaba a acrecentar los latidos de su corazón, al tiempo que un sudor frío resbalaba por el contorno de su rostro. Cada vez más consciente de sus sentimientos, Gray necesitaba huir de allí cuanto antes, pero no podía dejar sus curaciones a mitad de camino, además...Levantó la vista y observó el vendaje que rodeaba la cabeza de su compañera y la gasa que adornaba su mejilla…

— ¿Y en la cabeza? ¿Qué te pasó? — Su voz sonó suave y preocupada. Ella le evitó la mirada, desviando sus ojos hacia la pared.

— Juvia permitió que el enemigo la golpeara, así el rehén podía escapar. — Gray dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro resignado.

— Entiendo porque Gajeel estaba tan enojado contigo.

— Gray-sama, Juvia no necesita que la sigan regañando. — Se quejó ella, en un chillido que parecía más un berrinche de una niña pequeña. Gray frunció el ceño.

— Lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por tí. Hay otras formas de evitar ataques y tú lo sabes. — Estaba tan negada a escuchar sermones que no se dió cuenta lo que él le estaba diciendo, quizás fue por eso que el mismo Gray no se acobardó de sus palabras. — Juvia, tienes que prometer que no harás algo así otra vez.

— Gray-sama hablas igual que Gajeel-kun. — Lo miró, en sus ojos azules bailaba una furia que jamás había sido dirigida a él. — Juvia sabe lo que hace, tienen que confiar en ella.

— Claro que confío en tí. — Admitió luego de una pausa. — Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, te...

Se levantó de su lugar alarmado. Las palabras se le arremolinaron en su mente, en su lengua. Su pulso martillaba desesperado dentro de su pecho y el aire le resultó pesado de respirar. "Te amo", "Te amo" gritaba una voz interior que Gray no quería escuchar.

— ¿Gray-sama?

Sin responder nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

Sintió la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, mientras sus pasos veloces lo llevaron fuera del gremio.

"No puedo evitar preocuparme, te amo demasiado"

 **Continuará…**

 **AN:**

Lamento realmente la demora con este capítulo! Fue demasiado tiempo considerando que la actualización anterior fue para "San Valentín" y ya estamos en Mayo!  
Muchas cosas me pasaron en este tiempo, algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero acá estoy otra vez!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

La verdad este no iba a ser así...la idea que tenía era completamente diferente, pero cuando iba a escribirla me dí cuenta que era muy repetitiva con los capítulos anteriores, así que tuve que pensar algo nuevo… así mismo la escena en la enfermería iba a incluír un "casi beso" pero lo cambié por Gray admitiendo sus sentimientos, aunque todavía no quiere aceptarlos. Este será el conflicto central en la historia, así que tengan bien presente lo que ocurrió en este capítulo (no, no es la razón por la que están distanciados, pero tiene mucho que ver)

Un review, comentario, palmadita en la espalda? Algo de eso, podrá ser?

Saludos a todos! Espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente, aunque no hago promesas esta vez...


	4. Distancia

Capítulo 4: Distancia.

Cansado y aburrido de estar solo, Gray decidió que lo mejor era buscar un trabajo que lo mantuviera lejos de la ciudad por algunas semanas. Necesitaba algo arriesgado, que inundara su cuerpo de adrenalina y mantuviera su mente lejos de los recuerdos, tenía que ser una misión que requiriera de todo su poder y así descargar en sus puños sus más profundas frustraciones.

— Derrotar un monstruo de lava… — Leyó en voz alta — Recompensa… oh, vaya! — Cuando leyó el número en grandes números redondos supo que esa era la misión para él. Si pagaban tanto, entonces debía ser difícil, arriesgada y temeraria, justo lo que él buscaba.

— Esa no es para tí, Gray. — Escuchó que le decían a su lado. Giró la cabeza para encontrar a Mirajane quien le sonreía con amabilidad. — Para cumplir esa misión se necesita un mago más experimentado o un equipo. Natsu y Lucy tardarán unos días más en regresar, quizás cuando ellos vuelvan…

— Vamos, Mira… — Se quejó frustrado. — Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, no creo que un monstruo de este tipo pueda con mi magia de hielo.

— Mejor toma este trabajo. — Le sonrió, ignorando completamente sus palabras. — Creo que es adecuado para "tu magia de hielo"

— Un grupo de bandidos… Agh, ¡No! No quiero seguir persiguiendo perdedores.

— ¿Qué me dices de este? — Le extendió otro papel y Gray sabía que era para burlarse de él.

— Entretenimiento para una fiesta de cumpleaños. — Mira le sonreía con simpatía, pero detrás de su inocencia se veía su intención de molestarlo — Muy gracioso.

— Oh, puede ser…

— Déjalo — Interrumpió irritado. — Tomaré la de los bandidos. Gracias

— No es nada, Gray.

Se dirigió a la salida sintiéndose frustrado. No era solo la necesidad de descargar poder, el monstruo de lava pagaba mucho más que los bandidos, el joven estaba juntando dinero desde hacía un tiempo y la jugosa recompensa sería un buen incremento en sus ahorros. Incluso si compartiera el trabajo con alguien más, el dinero sería mejor paga que la misión de los bandidos…

— Apuesto que un Unison Raid lo dejaría fuera de combate…

El pensamiento se deslizó directamente por sus labios sin que lo racionalizara demasiado. La sensación de su magia unida a la de Juvia recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica placentera y dolorosa. Bajó la mirada sintiendo la nostalgia envolverlo con su aura fantasmal, la oscuridad nublando su mente mientras caminaba hacia la estación de tren.

Un atisbo de azul se coló en su campo de visión, obligándolo a levantar la vista y al encontrar el manto de cabellos celestes pasar por su lado la llamó en un susurro involuntario y ella volteó para mirarlo.

No pudo evitar extender su mano y aferrarse a su muñeca. Los profundos ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos con sorpresa que luego fue rápidamente reemplazada por una tristeza palpable. Gray no estaba seguro de porqué la había agarrado, pero se obligó a enterrar en su interior el orgullo para tomar acciones de sus sentimientos. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su mano, aferrándose alrededor de los de Juvia delgados y cálidos.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Ella frunció el ceño mirándolo indignada y tironeó de su mano para soltarse.

— Suelta a Juvia — Le exigió con tono firme. Gray se aferró con más fuerza.

— Por favor, no podemos… no quiero seguir así. — Podía sentir la molestia en su pecho por la forma en que salieron sus palabras, su voz sonaba tan suplicante que no se reconocía a sí mismo. Finalmente ella transformó su brazo en agua y se liberó. Le dió la espalda, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones.

— Deja en paz a Juvia — Ella volteó levemente mirándolo por sobre su hombro con evidente decepción — No te quiero cerca, Gray-sama. Duele.

La dejó alejarse, observándola mientras sus pasos firmes y veloces los distanciaban. En sus dedos aún tenía la sensación de haberla tocado y al bajar la mirada a su mano admitió cuánto había extrañado el contacto con ella.

Él mismo fue quien impuso la distancia entre ellos, hiriéndola a propósito para que finalmente se alejara. Lograrlo no se había sentido como una victoria ni un alivio. Estar lejos de ella se convertía en un dolor cada vez más profundo. Gray decidió en ese momento que no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Se tragaría el orgullo, soportaría la humillación rogando, suplicando de ser necesario, pero haría lo que fuera por una oportunidad más…

 **16 meses antes**

Para Juvia estar enamorada era motivo de felicidad todos los días. Ella misma se lo había dicho en más de una oportunidad y a él le parecía algo ridículo.

Pero cuando Gray sintió el peso de ese sentimiento en su propio ser pensó que era algo aterrador.

Como muchos otros sentimientos, no era algo que pudiera controlar o manipular. Estaba allí latente, agazapado, esperando el momento en que el objeto de sus afectos apareciera o escuchara su voz o que solo alguien la nombrara para que su mente se apagara dejando que su cuerpo tomara decisiones por cuenta propia. Sonreía sin querer hacerlo, sus manos sudaban, la piel de sus mejillas se enrojecía, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y las incoherencias se amontonaban en sus labios (por suerte todavía tenía control sobre sus palabras y no las soltaba a los cuatro vientos) Pero lo peor de todo aquello, era esa necesidad inquietante de estar a su lado.

Gray odiaba sentirse así. No quería pasar por ello. Pero ya no podía evitarlo… Una vez que aceptó que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, su mente liberó las ataduras que tenía sobre sus emociones queriendo expresarlas en cualquier momento. Todavía tenía algo de control sobre ellas, aunque mantenerlas a raya suponía un esfuerzo agotador.

Así, el joven mago se encontraba de peor humor que de costumbre. Juvia creía que su enojo tenía que ver con el estado en que llegó de la última misión con Gajeel y no dejaba de disculparse por su descuido. El usuario de hielo no sabía cómo explicar que no era eso, por lo que solo le respondía evasivamente alejándose sin dar mayores detalles, dejándola casi siempre confundida.

Esa tarde cuando la vio acercarse con un papel de trabajo en la mano y una valija en la otra, supuso que lo invitaría (otra vez) a realizar una misión juntos. No se sentía preparado para pasar tiempo a solas con ella lejos del gremio, por lo que se preparó para un tajante rechazo…

— Gray-sama — No parecía tan feliz como él esperaba, se sorprendió al notar algo de angustia en sus ojos oscuros — Juvia tiene que tomar esta misión. — Ella se paró a su lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla.

— ¿Por Qué estás llorando?

— ¡Juvia no quiere estar lejos de Gray-sama por tanto tiempo! — La maga extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola desde los hombros para alejarla.

— Es solo un trabajo. — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia. — ¿Cuánto tiempo es? ¿Una semana?¿Dos?

— Tres meses… — Dijo ella finalmente sollozando débilmente. Sus hombros caídos en un gesto de total depresión. Gray sintió un pinchazo en el centro del pecho. Tres meses parecía mucho tiempo.

— Es… larga… — Murmuró luego de una pausa, dejando ver un poco de su decepción. Realmente no quería estar separado de ella tanto tiempo.

— Juvia no quiere ir, pero requieren un mago de agua y Juvia es la única. — Explicó entre lágrimas. — Además la recompensa es alta y Juvia necesita el dinero.

La chica extendió el papel y Gray leyó el trabajo con genuino interés; pedían alguien que pudiera dominar el agua para ayudar con el funcionamiento de una represa. El número de jewels que ofrecían era muy tentador para cualquier mago, él mismo no dudaría en tomar una misión como esa si tuviera la habilidad...

— Es una buena oportunidad. Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien. — Le sonrió para animarla, su compañera observó el papel con recelo y se lo quitó delicadamente.

— Juvia va a extrañar mucho a Gray-sama… — Murmuró mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las letras impresas en el papel. Él no supo qué responder, pero no quería que se fuera sintiéndose tan deprimida.

— Oye, — Juvia levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules buscando los suyos. De pronto Gray se sintió tenso al reconocer cuánto disfrutaba al perderse en su mirada. — Cuando regreses, te estaré esperando. — Las mejillas de la maga se tornaron rosadas y la emoción comenzó a escalar en su rostro. Gray miró a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie más estuviera escuchando. Decidió decir lo siguiente en voz muy baja, para que ninguno de sus compañeros sospechara — Cenaremos juntos, como la vez que esperaste a que llegara de mi misión. Esta vez será mi turno de cocinar.

— ¿Como una cita, Gray-sama?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! — Gritó, llamando la atención que quería evitar. — Es solo una cena entre amigos. — Ella rió levemente y apartó una lágrima solitaria que escapaba de sus párpados.

— De acuerdo. Gray-sama y Juvia tendrán una cena de amigos.

 **Continuará…**

 **AN:**

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esta historia! y especial agradecimiento a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios!

Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!

Sé que fue algo corto, los próximos serán más largos ^ ^

Como mi inspiración está un poco caprichosa, no puedo asegurar una fecha de actualización. Trataré de escribir en cuanto mi musa se despierte un poco :)

Saludos a todos!


	5. Confianza

Capítulo 5: Confianza.

Alguna vez admitir que estaba enamorado produjo en él una oleada de emociones negativas que no le permitían disfrutar lo maravilloso de ese sentimiento. El miedo, la incertidumbre y el orgullo lo llevaron por un camino oscuro que solo le trajo dolor.

Pero luego de todos esos meses, después de haber sufrido por tanto tiempo, Gray estaba dispuesto a dejar toda aquella oscuridad atrás y buscar en ese sentimiento tan temido por él algo más, algo que lo acercara a la felicidad…

No era desconocido para él. Se entregó una vez a esa sensación cálida y placentera. Tuvo la felicidad en sus manos y dejó que se escapara, como agua entre sus dedos. La vio escurrirse y perderse, consumirse por las tinieblas de sus miedos, pero no más. No se volvería a escapar.

El mago de hielo sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Veía el imponente edificio del Gremio en la distancia y se apresuraba en llegar hasta allí lo más rápido posible. Dentro de su estómago se revolvía algo de nerviosismo e incertidumbre, pues sabía que no sería fácil dar el primer paso hacia Juvia y lograr que ella lo escuchara, pero Gray estaba decidido a intentarlo una y otra vez, todas las necesarias, hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a oírlo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, el aire fresco golpeaba su rostro suavemente mientras sus pasos veloces lo llevaban por la vereda junto al río. Dejar las dudas a un lado le daba una sensación de libertad que no había sentido por mucho tiempo y una parte de él le decía que todo estaría bien, que luego de hablar con ella podrían comenzar desde donde dejaron la última vez y ser felices. Juntos.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, la acción produjo un ruido seco que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Ignorando las miradas, Gray buscó a la chica de cabellos azules observando cada rincón del salón. Gajeel estaba junto a Levy en una mesa, sus ojos rojos lo miraron fijamente solo por un instante, luego volvió a observar a la maga de escritura quien estaba absorta en un libro. La acción fue suficiente para que el usuario de hielo entendiera que Juvia no estaba allí.

La decepción lo invadió rápidamente y con su usual expresión apática se acercó a la barra. Mirajane lo esperaba con una jarra de cerveza ya servida y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— Regresaste pronto ¿Cómo fue tu misión?

— Fácil. — Respondió simplemente y bebió el contenido de su bebida de un sorbo. — ¿Y Juvia? — La barman lo miró sorprendida, ¿Desde cuando él era quien la buscaba?

— Salió a un trabajo. — Le dijo y volvió a llenar su jarra. — Volverá mañana.

Gray asintió con la cabeza, bebió el líquido servido y se levantó de su lugar. Sentía los ojos de Mira todavía sobre él, pero la ignoró. Caminó hacia el tablero de trabajos y dudó en tomar alguno para pasar el tiempo o descansar hasta el día siguiente para no perder el regreso de la Maga de Agua. Sus ojos encontraron la misión del monstruo de lava y se sorprendió que todavía estuviera disponible, su recompensa era ridículamente tentadora y no estaba marcada como una misión particularmente difícil (aunque sí advertía la necesidad de un grupo o un mago experimentado) Sus dedos se deslizaron por el papel, pero no lo tomó.

— Mira, iré a descansar — Giró para mirar a su compañera y la saludó distraídamente alzando su brazo. — Volveré mañana.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, se decía a sí mismo que no cambiaría en nada su decisión con esperar un día más. Confiaba que incluso, con una noche de descanso, sería más fácil pensar las palabras que tenía que decir, aquellas que se arremolinaban en su mente desde hacía tanto tiempo pero que no se animaba a dejar salir.

Si quería cambiar las cosas entre él y Juvia debía dar ese paso, ese que parecía imposible hacía solo unos meses atrás y que en ese momento era imprescindible para avanzar en su relación, la que realmente quería que tuvieran.

* * *

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte cuando Gray decidió salir de su cama para llegar al gremio a primera hora.

— Que noche horrible… — Masculló al levantarse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo le exigía seguir durmiendo.

La noche fue realmente difícil para el Mago de Hielo; las pesadillas lo invadieron plagando sus sueños. Gray luchó contra su propio inconsciente durante la madrugada, reconociendo el miedo irracional detrás de las imágenes perturbadoras que interrumpían su descanso. Aún tenía miedo de amar y ser amado, la posibilidad de ser un imán de desgracia para quien tuviera la mala suerte de estar a su lado seguía siendo tan alta como hacía un año atrás. Nada había cambiado en él para pensar que no era peligroso quererlo.

Pero esta vez quería luchar contra sus propios demonios internos. No quería escucharlos y dejarlos ganar. Los últimos doce meses fueron una verdadera tortura para él y creía que Juvia también sufría el distanciamiento…

La esperó en la entrada del gremio, de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared cerca de la puerta principal. Aún tenía el rostro marcado por su noche sin descanso, sus ojos estaban acuosos de sueño. Le dolía el cuerpo, bostezaba más seguido de lo que hubiera preferido y tenía una necesidad imperiosa de cafeína. Pero no se movería de allí hasta hablar con ella (o al menos intentarlo)

Cuando las horas pasaron, se sentó en el suelo. Algunos de sus compañeros que llegaron temprano lo saludaron y curiosos preguntaron qué hacía allí como vigilante en la puerta, Gray respondió evasivamente y siguió allí esperando.

Al mediodía su estómago rugió de hambre, recordándole que tampoco había desayunado. Lo ignoró, a pesar que el dolor punzante del estómago vacío permaneció presente. Su mal humor aumentaba por la falta de alimento.

Finalmente, su espera valió la pena. Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo sus músculos débiles por cansancio, su mirada fija en el punto azul que se acercaba en la distancia. Juvia volvía de su misión y Gray sentía que se corazón se agitaba ansioso dentro de su pecho. Una sonrisa involuntaria se coló en su rostro, estaba demasiado cansado para intentar disimularla. Caminó hacia ella primero arrastrando los pies, luego encontrando la fuerza para avanzar más deprisa…

— Te estaba esperando. — Le dijo al llegar hasta ella. Juvia lo miró frunciendo el ceño y pasó por su lado como si no estuviera allí parado. — ¡Oye!

— Juvia no quiere hablar con Gray-sama. — Se oía más molesta que la última vez, pero Gray agradecía poder escuchar su voz dirigida a él.

— Necesitamos resolver esto — Ella se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo. El mago notó los vestigios de la misión en su ropa, tenía las botas manchadas de barro hasta casi las rodillas, su vestido también tenía rastros de tierra, estaba rasgado en las mangas y se veía la piel de su cintura. Su rostro y manos también estaban sucios — Es eso… ¿sangre? — Preguntó preocupado, viendo la mancha roja en la mejilla de la maga de agua. Ella retrocedió un paso cuando notó la mano de él acercarse a su cara.

— No es de Juvia. — Respondió secamente y se limpió con el reverso de su mano, dejando más barro donde estaba el líquido rojo. Gray sonrió. Su chica era increíble.

— Fue una misión dura, ¿Eh?

— No es asunto tuyo, Gray-sama.

— Sí lo es. — Respondió él tercamente. — Lo que te pase es asunto mío. — Apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo. Tenía que decirlo, debía ser honesto con ella — Tú me importas.

— Juvia no quiere escuchar esto. — La maga dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino al gremio. Gray gruñó por lo bajo.

— Yo no quería enamorarme. No quería sentirme así. — Lo dijo más alto de lo que esperaba. Su rostro ardía de vergüenza al ser consciente de sus palabras. Al fin lo estaba diciendo y se sentía extraño expresarlo. Corrió hasta estar frente a ella nuevamente para mirarla a la cara — Me resistí, quise alejarte y tú insististe.

— Gray-sama no está enamorado de Juvia. — Trató de esquivarlo otra vez, pero Gray se interpuso en su camino.

— Sí que lo estoy y tú lo sabes. — La expresión de Juvia se endureció, el mago la miró fijamente. — Lo sabes porque me conoces más que nadie, incluso más de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo. — Hubo un silencio profundo e incómodo. — Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? Tú sabes lo que siento por tí, aunque no lo diga directamente.

— Eso no importa. — Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabez y otra vez quiso huir. Él se interpuso — No importa lo que Gray-sama sienta. — Eso dolió. — Tampoco lo que Juvia siente…

— ¿Porqué dices eso? Podemos resolver todo esto, solo…

— No importa porque Gray-sama volverá a herirnos. — Las lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas llevándose algo de tierra y barro con ellas. — Gray-sama tiene demasiadas dudas y muchos miedos. — Continuó. — Juvia puede verlos en sus ojos. — La maga tomó aire profundamente y desvió la mirada al suelo. — Hace un año atrás… cuando pasó… Juvia supo que Gray-sama lo hizo a propósito. Él sabía que Juvia estaría allí y lo hizo para herirla. — Bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

— No volverá a suceder… no dejaré que el miedo…

— Juvia no te cree. — Sentía el tinte agrio en su voz. Volvió a mirarla, el dolor seguía presente en sus orbes azules. — Juvia no confía en Gray-sama. Por eso…

— Por eso debo ganar tu confianza.

— Juvia no puede confiar en Gray-sama. — Aunque ella lo decía con firmeza y sus palabras dolían como dagas clavándose en su pecho, el joven mago no vacilaba en su determinación.

— ¿Aún me amas? — El silencio los rodeó. Se miraron fijamente, buscando en la mirada del otro lo que no se decía con palabras.

Juvia se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano, dejando ver sus mejillas coloreadas y trató de seguir su camino hacia el gremio. Gray la detuvo una vez más...

— Ahora lo entiendo. — Aseguró él con una sonrisa leve. — Tú me esperaste todo ese tiempo. Esperaste a que dejara mis dudas, mis miedos. Yo nunca lo dije, pero realmente apreciaba tenerte a mi lado. Aunque me portara distante, aunque quisiera ignorarte, yo realmente lo apreciaba — Aspiró aire hondamente y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Juvia lo miró sin entender, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. — Pues bien, supongo que es mi turno de esperar.

— Gray-sama, no es lo mismo. Juvia…

— Ya lo sé. — La interrumpió — Sé que no es lo mismo. Pero quiero que sepas algo, — Sus ojos brillaron de determinación. — Estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo necesario, pero no voy a alejarme de tí. No volveré a mirarte desde lejos, no seguiré escondiéndome de tus sonrisas, ni fingiré que no me interesa lo que estés haciendo. — Ella quizo volver a hablar, pero Gray siguió — No me importa lo que digan los demás o que tan incómodo me sienta, estaré a tu lado, te acompañaré en lo que pueda y te esperaré con paciencia, hasta que confíes en mí otra vez. Hasta que sientas que realmente estoy enamorado de tí.

 **13 meses antes…**

Se podría decir que casi no sintió el paso del tiempo el primer mes. Su vida continuó como siempre, yendo a algunos trabajos, pasando el rato con sus amigos, algo de descanso en su casa… todo igual que siempre.

Al iniciar el segundo mes en el que Juvia estaba lejos del gremio, el joven usuario de hielo ya comenzaba a sentirse diferente. No tenía ganas de salir a trabajos largos y sus días comenzaron a parecerle demasiado monótonos, como si fueran todos iguales, aburridos e insulsos. Se daba cuenta de la enorme diferencia que la maga de agua hacía en su día a día.

Para el tercer mes la ansiedad dirigía sus acciones y por algún motivo, faltando solo dos semanas para el regreso de Juvia, Gray sintió el pánico invadirlo al no tener un plan específico para la cena que debía preparar para ella…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gray? — Casi se le cae el libro de las manos al escuchar la voz tras él. Volteando, el usuario de hielo se encontró con la maga de Escritura Sólida.

— Ah, Levy, yo solo… — Buscó una excusa razonable en su mente mientras ocultaba el tomo tras su espalda. La biblioteca del gremio no era su hábitat más común.

— ¿Un libro de cocina? — Inquirió su compañera con curiosidad, asomándose tras él para ver el título. — ¿Desde cuando cocinas?

— Vivo solo, ¿Recuerdas? — Se defendió, recobrando la compostura. — Me cocino a diario.

— No es cierto. — Le respondió sonriendo con sospecha. — Siempre comes aquí.

— Algunas veces cocino en casa. — Levy se cruzó de brazos, en sus ojos podía ver que no creía una palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole.

— Pues a mí me parece que estás buscando algo especial. — El mago giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado, lo más distante posible de la chica frente a él. — Si quieres cocinar algo para Juvia, deberías preguntarle a Mira.

— ¿Es una broma? Si le pregunto algo a ella estaré condenado…

— Entonces no niegas que es para Juvia.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oye! Me engañaste. — Levy rió con ganas y Gray sintió como su rostro entraba en calor. Que lo descubrieran con esos planes le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso.

— Creo que es muy tierno que quieras cocinar algo para ella. Sé que Juvia lo apreciará mucho.

Bajó la mirada para ver la portada del libro. Sabía que la maga de agua disfrutaría cualquier cosa que él hiciera, pero igual quería recibirla con algo especial. Por una vez quería ser él quien demostrara su afecto con un gesto exclusivo para ella.

— Si no quieres preguntarle a Mirajane… tal vez Gajeel pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Gajeel? — Preguntó como si le propusiera una locura. — No puedo preguntarle a él.

— ¿Porqué no? Gajeel es su amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, estoy segura que conoce los gustos de Juvia mejor que nadie. — Involuntariamente frunció el ceño. No debía sentirse así, pero le molestaba un poco admitir que el Dragon Slayer era quien mejor conocía a Juvia.

— De acuerdo, le preguntaré. — Accedio finalmente. Levy le sonrió amablemente.

— Iré contigo, así me aseguro que realmente te de una respuesta.

El mago de hierro estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con Panther Lily, frente a él reposaba una fuente exageradamente grande repleta de restos de hierro. Los ojos rojos del chico de cabellos largos se fijaron en ellos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca…

— Gajeel, Gray quiere preguntarte algo. — Inició Levy cuando ninguno de los dos chicos se decidía a hablar. El mago de hielo no sabía como formular su pregunta.

— No sé cuando vuelve Juvia, stripper. — Le dijo hoscamente y agarró uno de los restos de metal.

— Vuelve en dos semanas, gracias. — Respondió sarcásticamente, pero por dentro se alegraba de saber eso y que él no.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? — Gray se sintió incómodo. Se miraron fijamente y podía sentir algo de amenaza de parte de Gajeel. — No tengo todo el día, hielitos.

— Gray quiere cocinar algo para Juvia, ¿Sabes qué podría gustarle? — Intervino Levy algo exasperada, posiblemente cansada del duelo de miradas. El mago de hierro chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber eso?

— Eres su amigo, pensamos que…

— Sí, sí soy su amigo. — Respondió con tono despectivo. — Estoy atorado con la mujer de la lluvia desde hace demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Y no sabes qué le gusta? — Preguntó Gray algo molesto con la actitud de su compañero.

— No me importa. — Le dijo y volvió a engullir otro trozo de metal. — No me fijo que cosas comen los demás. — Terminó de tragar lo que había llevado a su boca y volvió su mirada al mago de hielo. Sus ojos se fijaron en él por largos segundos, como si lo estudiara. Una mueca de desconfianza se dibujó en su rostro, hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. — Prueba con algo dulce. Eso le gustará.

— Gracias. — Respondió aún sorprendido por la respuesta. No esperaba que Gajeel cooperara. Dió media vuelta para volver a la biblioteca y buscar otro tipo de libro para preparar la cena.

— Oye, stripper. — Lo llamó Gajeel de pronto. El aludido lo miró por sobre su hombro. — Haz lo que quieras con la cena, pero te advierto algo. — La mirada del Dragon Slayer se ensombreció, el aire se sintió tenso y la sensación de amenaza sobrevoló el salón — Si lastimas a Juvia, te haré pedazos.

— No voy a lastimarla. — Respondió chasqueando la lengua. — Solo le prepararé una cena.

— Estás advertido.

— Confía en mí. — Dio media vuelta y retomó su camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **AN:**

Pues… la verdad me disculpo sinceramente con todos los que están leyendo esta historia en Español…

Es bastante vergonzoso el asunto, pues han pasado meses desde mi última actualización y… pues…. verán… los que leen esta historia en Inglés saben que este capítulo ya fue publicado en ese idioma en… ehemmmm… Julio… y onda que estamos en Octubre… y pues… hoy recibí un Review y allí me acordé que no había actualizado en este idioma (Que vergüenza!)

Espero no se ofendan con esto. Soy terriblemente despistada!  
Agradezco enormemente a quienes se dan un ratito para dejarme un Review. Fairy Tail terminó y el fandom andaba medio dormido, así que realmente aprecio que me den esos minutos de su tiempo para brindarme apoyo y así poder continuar con esta historia.

No puedo prometer cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que será muy tierno, tendrá algo que estoy esperando escribir hace tiempo y estoy segura que ustedes querrán leer eso (no, no es la escena lemmon todavía)

Saludos!


End file.
